El Heredero del Combate Libre
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: ella lo miró con resentimiento - ¡oh vamos! ¡¿ni siquiera vas a felicitarme! ¡Soy el nuevo Heredero del Combate libre!- dijo orgulloso


El Heredero del Combate Libre

.-.-.-.-.

Historia sin fines de lucro.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

\- Soun, Genma, ha llegado el momento, como habrán notado, ya no soy el joven fuerte de otros tiempos, es hora de nombrar a los dos nuevos representantes del arte Todo Vale- ambos hombres asistieron – desde hace tiempo ustedes sabían que no aspirarían a esos puestos sino más bien serían el enlace a mis herederos.

Tendo Soun y Genma Saotome, postrados ante el que fuese su maestro por tantos años, comprendían el gran legado, que si bien no estaría bajo su potestad, que estaban recibiendo.

\- Quiero que la ceremonia se realice dentro de diez días, pero antes de eso… es difícil para mí decirlo…- dudó un momento antes de continuar – hay que elegir un representante masculino.

\- ¿a qué se refiere maestro? Nosotros ya tenemos a Ranma- intervino Genma

\- si, Ranma es uno de los candidatos.

\- ¡¿cómo que uno de los candidatos?! ¡¿Quién puede ser mejor que mi hijo para representar al legado?! ¡esto es inconcebible!- proclamó Saotome haciendo una escena.

\- ¡siéntate Genma!- dijo con mala cara

\- si maestro- en seguida obedeció

\- ¿maestro que significa "uno" de los candidatos? Ranma ha sido entrenado para esto durante toda su vida al igual que mi hija, sin contar que su compromiso desde nacimiento fue pactado para que las dos escuelas se unieran-

\- lo sé Soun, pero como patriarca de esta dinastía no puedo eludir el hecho de que hay otros chicos que fueron tomados como discípulos, esa cualidad los convierte automáticamente en candidatos. En el caso de la heredera, no hay ningún problema, no hay ninguna otra candidata, a menos claro que quieras enfrentar a duelo a tus tres hijas por ese puesto

\- ¡¿pero que dice maestro?!

\- tengo entendido que en un principio enseñaste artes marciales a tus tres hijas

\- si, pero eso fue cuando ellas eran pequeñas, las tres empezaron a los 2 años y medio, pero solo Akane mostró las cualidades para seguir en el arte.

\- a eso me refiero, en su momento lo fueron.

\- ya entiendo…

\- de todas manera no tendría caso hacerlo, sabemos de sobra que Akane, si se diera el caso, acabaría completamente con tus otras dos hijas- aclaró Happosai

\- ¡pero no lo diga así maestro!

\- no seas llorón Soun, solo es una suposición.

\- ¡pe… pero eso no es lo importante! ¡lo que quiero saber es que va a pasar con Ranma!- habló nuevamente Genma

\- se enfrentará a los otros tres candidatos-

\- ¿¡tres candidatos más?!- hablaron coro los discípulos

\- ¿pero quiénes son?- preguntó Soun, Genma estaba tan nervioso que solo esperó la respuesta

\- El primer candidato es Kuno Tatewaki

\- ¿Kuno? Debe estar bromeando maestro, ¿Cómo es posible que ese muchacho haya obtenido ese derecho?- Genma pedía las explicaciones

\- Yo mismo lo tomé como discípulo una corta temporada

\- es casi una burla, sabemos cuáles serán los resultados

\- eso espero Genma; el siguiente y por la misma razón es Genji Heita

\- ¿está hablando de ese chico que pasó una temporada en el dojo tratando de aprender de usted?-

\- así es Soun, y según por lo que he oído ha progresado mucho, Ranma deberá tener cuidado; el tercero y último es Hibiki Ryoga

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Ryoga? ¿pero cómo?- pidió explicación Tendo

\- Genma lo tuvo como su estudiante, ese si no fue culpa mia- el hombre volteó a ver mal a su amigo del pañuelo.

\- ¡Saotome!

\- ¡lo siento, no sabía que pasaría esto!

\- como sean las cosas, así se deberán llevar a cabo, hoy mismo enviaré las cartas explicando las situación y citando a los candidatos, el encuentro será dentro de nueve días, más vale que tengan preparado a Ranma si lo quieren como nuevo representante del estilo libre- se levantó de su lugar y continuó –por cierto Soun, espero sepas manejar la situación con Akane por que si Ranma llegará a perder ella tendía que casarse con el vencedor.

A Soun casi le da un paro cardiaco ante esto último.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

\- es broma ¿no?- preguntó Ranma a su padre cuando este termino de explicarle la situación

\- no-

\- bueno aunque es una estrategia muy sucia por parte del viejo, no hay de que preocuparse, ganaré sin problemas-

\- Ranma espera…- pidió cuando lo vio con intenciones de salir de la habitación – hay algo que debes saber.

\- ¿qué?

\- tal vez de Kuno no debas preocuparte, pero por otro lado, el maestro mencionó que Genji ahora tiene buen nivel, y para que haya tenido la consideración de decírnoslo es porque, debe de ser un nivel muy alto.

\- no exageres viejo- a pesar de la expresión oral en su rostro se notó la confusión

\- y hay algo más…-

\- ¡dímelo de una vez!

\- las amazonas se enteraron del combate

\- ¿y? ¿no me digas que están tramando una forma para que Shampoo pueda pelear?

\- no, Cologne se puesto a entrenar a Ryoga- Ranma no dijo nada, pero sus gestos se habían endurecido – por supuesto que a ellas no les conviene que ganes.

\- No te preocupes, estaré listo.

.-.-.-.-.

-pero papá… ¿es en serio lo que estás diciendo?- preguntó Akane asombrada

\- si hija, sé que la situación es repentina, pero es lo mejor.

\- pues si es así, ¡gracias!- dijo tomando los pases para una estancia de diez días en un hotel con termas a dos horas de Nerima.

Era obvio que Soun no iba a enfrentar la situación con Akane…

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

El día había llegado, el primero en entrar al dojo después de Ranma, fue Kuno Tatewaki

\- ¡Abran paso! ¡El gran Kuno llegó!- Ranma solo rodó los ojos- Estoy listo y dispuesto a ganar, seré la próxima estrella del combate libre y la linda Akane Tendo por fin será mi esposa.

Ranma se contuvo, no tenía caso golpearlo cuando en algunos momentos lo dejarían fuera de combate, fuere quien fuere, Kuno era el más débil.

El segundo en llegar fue, milagrosamente fue Ryoga, venía completamente sucio, y estaba casi hiperventilando, al ver que por fin había dado con el dojo, dejó sus cosas caer al suelo y levantó las manos al aire, como si ya hubiese ganado la batalla y gritó:

\- ¡Los hice!, ¡lo hice!, ¡llegué a tiempo!.

Tras de él, como si hubieran estado esperando el momento, entraron Cologne y Shampoo, ante su aparición, Happosai que ya estaba en el recinto se acercó

\- Más vale que no intentes intervenir Cologne

\- No te preocupes Happy, solo seremos espectadoras, pensamos que sería un encuentro emocionante de ver.

\- claro, claro… - dijo incrédulo- ambos sabemos que tú quieres a Ranma en tu legado y yo lo quiero en el mío, solo les advierto que están en mis dominios…

\- no te exaltes Happy, no haremos nada- dijo sonriendo y yendo hacia algún sitio del Dojo a tomar lugar.

No mucho después de Ryoga las puertas volvieron a abrirse y dejaron ver un hombre corpulento, la luz colándose a su espalda le dio un aire misterioso, pero para Ranma que ya tenía bien ubicados a sus contrincantes no le impresionó la entrada.

\- ¡vaya! ¡esto luce tal cual lo recuerdo!- el hombre entró y mientras Ryoga y Kuno lo analizaban de arriba abajo, él se paseó por el Dojo rememorando el lugar – un gusto verte de nuevo Ranma- lo saludo casi con camaradería- ¡ya quiero regresar a vivir aquí!

\- ¿pero de qué demonios hablas Heita?- con molestia Ranma dijo

\- ¡estoy seguro de poder ganar esto! ¡me casaré con la bella señorita Akane y heredaré el dojo!- contestó sonriente

\- ¡maldito desgraciado!- Ryoga se levantó del lugar donde estaba – si hay alguien que ganara ese puesto seré yo

\- mmm… no lo creo, pareces muy débil- Ryoga hizo pose de batalla, estaba por atacar cuando, la voz potente de Happosai se dejó escuchar.

-Es momento, a partir de ahora dará comienzo la disputa para saber quién será el nuevo representante del Estilo Libre, tienen cinco minutos para prepararse.

Genma y Soun apresuradamente tomaron a Ranma y lo llevaron a una esquina. Kuno se quedó parado dejando que Sasuke lo animara como loco, Heita en otra esquina se puso a hacer estiramientos y por su lado Ryoga se acercó a Cologne.

\- Ranma, pon mucha atención, es probable que ese tal Heita haya estado entrenándose mucho, y por su lado la vieja momia ha de tener varias cartas bajo la manga- aportó Genma

\- si, sobre todo cuídate de Ryoga, y no quiero presionarte Ranma pero sabes que si pierdes, también se disolverá el compromiso con Akane, y yo no le dije nada, así que ¡te lo ruego gana o ella se enfadará conmigo!- dijo casi llorando

\- No voy a perder, y sepan que no lo hago por Akane- aclaró

\- Reúnanse los cuatro al centro- los jóvenes así lo hicieron, el viejo hombre sostenía una bolsa de tela café en sus manos- los cuatro sacaran un papel, cada uno tendrá un número. El uno ira en contra del dos y el tres contra el cuatro- a continuación extendió la bolsa y los cuatro tomaron turno, después de que Happosai los revisara, anunció – Primero ira Kuno contra Ranma, luego Ryoga contra Heita

Heita sonrió satisfecho con los resultados, al mismo tiempo que Ryoga además de las amazonas, asistían satisfechas. Por su lado Soun y Genma también hicieron señas de aprobación el primer combate sería fácil para Ranma.

Happosai hizo una seña, con la cual los cuatro luchadores se acomodaron frente a él en línea.

\- Pongan atención las reglas son las siguientes: No.1 Pueden recibir consejos, más no ayuda de nadie; No.2 Todo lo que se les pida tiene que ser explicito, no "algo" que se le parezca- en este punto todos en la sala de entrenamiento empezaron a perder el hilo de lo que hablaba el maestro- No.3 Nada puede ser comprado, todo tiene que ser conseguido…

\- ¿pero de que está hablando viejo?- Ranma expresó la duda general.

\- de que más va a ser, a cada pareja de combatientes se les entregará una misión para conseguir una prenda íntima sumamente especial, él participante que traiga primero lo que se le haya pedido pasara a la siguiente ronda, es decir la final- terminó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡viejo libidinoso!-

\- ¿qué? ¿no lo mencioné?- dijo "inocente"- pues ahora lo saben

\- ¡no puede estar hablando en serio viejo pervertido!

\- ¡claro que lo hago! ¡es mi legado y yo puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.

\- vámonos Shampoo, esto está fuera de nuestro alcance…- resignadas las amazonas abandonaron a Ryoga a su suerte, aunque este ni lo notó por estar pensando en cómo ganar algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

\- por mi está bien- agregó Heita aun sonriente

\- no importa cuales sean las circunstancias, ¡Kuno Tatewaki no se rendirá!

\- ¡yo no lo haré!- el joven de trenza se dio media vuelta- ¡esto es una burla!- y salió de la sala. Genma y Soun se paralizaron en el acto.

\- tiene dos minutos para convencerlo de que regrese si no quieren que lo saque de la contienda- señalo Happosai a los dos hombres, quienes se miraron un segundo y salieron corriendo desesperados tras él.

Ranma había salido de la propiedad Tendo y se recargo contra el letrero de la entrada, enojado, pensando en la ridiculez que Happosai ponía como prueba

\- ¡qué se vaya al demonio!-

\- ¡Ranma por favor tienes que volver!- rogó Soun

\- ¡No lo haré!

\- ¡acaso quieres perder a Akane!- Ranma caminó un poco por la calle sinedo seguido de cerca, se había sonrojado un poco

\- bien, de acurdo, no lo hagas por Akane- intervino Genma tomándolo por los hombros- piensa en los años que hemos invertido en tu entrenamiento, en todo ese tiempo que tuvimos que viajar y estar lejos de tu madre y de un hogar, los esfuerzos que hicimos día a día no solo porque mejoraras sino también por sobrevivir.

El discurso de Genma llegaba a su punto cumbre cuando frente a Ranma pasaron como cosa hecha de adrede, un señor con su hijo de unos cuatro o cinco años, ambos reían yendo hacía el jardín de niños.

\- no puedes tirar todo a la basura, tal vez sea una estupidez pero será la última vez, luego el legado será tuyo y podrás hacer lo que te plazca.

\- está bien…- dijo con esfuerzo cundo a lo lejos se perdió el señor con el niño, no muy convencido regresó al dojo.

.-.-.

\- Ranma, Kuno, ¿están listos?- habló el viejo, ambos asistieron- el que regrese primero será el ganador. Su misión es la siguiente:

Casi a las afueras de Nerima, hay una escuela para señoritas llamada "San-Heberek", ahí hay una maestra muy linda llamada Inoue Aya, quiero que me traigan su sostén deportivo de color rosado, no el que tiene flores, quiero el que tiene bordada un pajarito al frente. Buena suerte.- con esa última frase los dos muchachos salieron corriendo.

Ranma había estado varias veces en aquel internado, pero realmente no recordaba cómo llegar a ciencia cierta, le tomó casi media hora solo llegar.

El segundo obstáculo al que se enfrentó fue que cuando por fin llego, había varios elementos de seguridad resguardando las instalaciones, en ese momento pensó que sería buen momento para transformarse… si todavía tuviese maldición, así que, se las tuvo que ingeniar para lograrlo.

Cuando por fin estuvo dentro casi es visto por las alumnas, así que se escondió en uno de los armarios del conserje, fue ahí que se dio cuenta que tenía una sería desventaja; frente a sus ojos Tatewaki caminaba tranquilo del brazo de su hermana Kodachi y parecían hablar amenamente. El joven llevaba en la mano una bolsa de papel que probablemente tendría el encargó. ¡Claro! Para Kuno debió ser sumamente fácil, su hermana había asistido a esa escuela por años y ahora era maestra de gimnasia en el lugar, no solo conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, seguramente Kodachi le había dado acceso libre a todas las áreas sin llamar la atención.

\- /¡maldición!/- pensó, pero no iba a rendirse ahora.

Ranma en la primera oportunidad se escabulló tras ellos, a veces más cerca, otras más lejos pero nunca los perdió de vista. Tatewaki terminó por salir de la escuela y Ranma tras él, por poco lo pierde ya que Kuno había llegado en limosa al lugar y él tuvo que correr para alcanzar a subir al techo del vehículo, todo como si fuera una película de acción.

Regresaron al Dojo Tendo después de una hora de misión, y apenas Kuno cruzó el portón principal, Ranma se le tiró encima y le arrebató la bolsa, al final de cuentas era estilo libre, y esta era una de las tantas mañosas enseñanzas que le había dejado el viejo.

\- ¡maldito Saotome!- el joven había reaccionado de inmediato y arrojándose sobre él, se enganchó a sus piernas, tumbándolo al suelo, intentó quitarle de nueva cuenta la bolsa, la cual se rompió y solo quedó la prenda al aire, efectivamente era la que había pedido Happosai.

Los dos luchadores estaban tan agobiados por llegar que se les olvido tenían piernas, o eso parecía, ya que, ambos se arrastraron por el suelo, peleando por la prenda, que, pasando de mano en mano ya estaba completamente sucia, pero por lo menos no rota.

Cuando acordaron ya habían llegado al dojo y estaban a los pies de Happosai.

\- muchachos que son esos modales- él les quito el sostén y lo inspeccionó- nada que una buena lavada no quite, el ganador es Ranma- dijo con simpleza

\- ¡¿qué?!- fue el grito de Sasuke y el mismo Kuno, Happosai solo señalo las manos la de Ranma estaba escasos cinco centímetros adelante que la de Tatewaki, esa había sido su diferencia.

Soun y Genma corrieron a su lado, lo ayudaron a levantarse y lo felicitaron, por su lado Kuno intentó contradecir la decisión pero el maestro se hartó rápido y lo dejó noqueado, su sirviente se lo había llevado.

\- Bien, ahora Ryoga contra Heita, su misión es la siguiente:

En el centro comercial más grande de Nerima hay una tienda de lencería, en la cual tienen expuesta una pataleta con diseño de leopardo, eso es todo, eso es lo que quiero, y comienzan, ¡ahora!- los jóvenes salieron corriendo.

A penas veinte minutos después Heita regresaba con el encargo, de Ryoga no se volvió a saber.

\- Tomaremos un receso de veinte minutos, después regresaremos a enfrentar la final entre el combatiente Ranma Saotome y Genji Heita.

\- Pasemos al comedor, tenemos todo listo para que comamos juntos- invitó Kasumi, Nabiki la veía a su lado, levantando la ceja, solo a Kasumi se le ocurrían ese tipo de cosas. Las siete personas comieron amenos, como si no pasara nada, el único que no habló fue Ranma.

.-.-.-.-.

\- Cariño, tú padre te regalo los pases para quedarnos hasta mañana, ¿porqué tenemos que regresar justo ahora?

\- porque tengo un presentimiento- se quejó la joven

\- si quieres podemos irnos mañana muy temprano, así aprovechamos este día

\- no tía, algo no anda bien, tuviste que haberlo notado, cuando nos fuimos todo estaba muy tenso, pensé que solo era mi imaginación pero… hoy que hablé a casa Kasumi estaba nerviosa y papá ni siquiera quiso hablar conmigo, tampoco Ranma…

\- ¡bah!- dijo restándole importancia, aunque por dentro deseaba que Akane desistiera, nada detuvo a la joven.

.-.-.-.-.

\- Esta es la gran final, después de esto sabremos quién es el próximo en ocupar mi lugar, el nuevo Heredero del Combate libre, ¿están listos?- ambos jóvenes asistieron- La misión es la siguiente:

Al lado norte de la ciudad está la mansión de los Chardin, donde trabaja una señora que si bien no es tan bonita debajo de esos vestidos guarda una belleza impresionante- el hombre babeó un poco antes de continuar- ella es Mademe St. Paul, lo que quiero que consigan un su negligé de seda roja con encajes negros, tiene que estar completo, sostén, pantaletas, medias, ligueros y camisón, si falta una sola de las piezas no será válido.

Ranma hizo un gesto de desagrado, no solo porque la mujer era insufrible al igual que Picolet, sino por la desagradable misión. Genji sonrió.

\- Comienzen… ¡ahora!

Ambos salieron corriendo del lugar, escuchando los gritos de ánimo de la familia Tendo y Genma.

.-.-.-.

Entonces Genji estaba desmayado, tan simple como que los vio comer y se desmayó. Ranma, por otro lado, buscaba con desespero lo encomendado, le costó bastante; había revisado todo el closet de Madame St. Paul y no había nada, así que había tenido que meter sus manos en el cesto de la ropa sucia con más que asco mientras que St. Paul tocaba histérica su puerta y gritaba.

\- ¡Saotome sal de ahí! ¡eres un degenerado igual que ese viejo verde y enano!- con su gracioso acento francés.

Cuando Ranma encontró lo que buscaba, las cinco piezas, saltó por la ventana y siguió su camino.

Aunque…

Heita no era un oponente fácil, era más difícil de lo que había pensado y se las había ingeniado para esperarlo a unas calles de la mansión.

\- Ranma, me caes bien, pero quiero ser el nuevo representante del gran maestro Happosai, así que haré todo lo posible para lograrlo-

\- estas soñando… jamás podrás ganarme- dijo en posición de batalla

\- tú no sabes lo que he entrenado por mi cuenta, deberías tener cuidado con tus palabras- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y también tomando posición – además tengo un muy buen incentivo

\- ¿de que hablas?

\- no te lo imaginas, la señorita Akane es bellísima, hacerla mi mujer es algo con lo que he soñado desde que la conocí, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no voy a desperdiciarla.

\- infeliz… ¡eso solo pasará en tus sueños!- dijo lanzándose a la acción, cada golpe empezó a ser bloqueado, apenas eran los primeros ataques y estaba dándose cuenta que Happosai había tenido razón, su contrincante estaba bien preparado.

\- ¡ya los he tenido Ranma! ¡prepárate!-

Los golpes fueron y vinieron, pero las fuerzas parecían bastante iguales. Ranma llevaba la lencería en la mano así que hacía más difícil el combate. En una de tantos los golpes los alejaron al uno del otro y se tomaron varios segundos para respirar. El joven de los ojos azules decidió que debí calmarse, tenía la cabeza sobre calentada gracias a esta maldita competencia, y las palabras de Genji solo lo habían hecho rabiar más, no estaba rindiendo como debería. Respiro profundo tratando de calmarse.

Genji concentrado en todo momento había notado todo aquello, así que viendo la distracción del otro fue y le arrebato los "tesoros", Ranma ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar.

.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡¿pero porque no hay taxis?!- Akane desesperada volteaba a todos lados

\- ¡oh mira! ¡allá viene uno! Tú quédate aquí con las maletas linda yo preguntaré- la señora Nodoka se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor y habló

\- le daré 300Y si se va ahora mismo de aquí- habló teniendo cuidado que Akane no al escuchara

\- pe… pero…- el señor confuso la miro

\- 400Y

\- ¡hecho!- discretamente tomó y dinero y se fue

\- ¿pero que pasó?- preguntó cundo la señora Saotome llegó a su lado

\- dijo que tenía un llamado de emergencia y se fue, fue tan grosero

\- estamos a nada de llegar a casa…¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?!- era el sexto taxi que les "cancelaba"

.-.-.-.-.

Estaban a unos metros de la propiedad Tendo y Ranma no había podido quitarle las prendas sin romperlas en el proceso, cuando Genji cruzó el portón de entrada, el de trenza de un movimiento inesperado hizo una bola de energía, pequeña en realidad no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado para más, pero era suficiente, la lanzó contra uno de sus pies y el afectado cayó a mitad del jardín como saco de papas dejando caer la mitad de la lencería, Ranma pasó a su lado corriendo y tomó lo que quedó a su alcance y continuó hacía el dojo.

Heita se levantó como si hubiese visto al mismísimo diablo y le siguió el paso, entraron uno al lado del otro por las puertas que casi se rompen.

Happosai les hizo señas para que se acercaran y la tensión se podía respirar en el ambiente.

Las hermanas Tendo, Soun, y Genma se levantaron ansiosos de la duela esperando una resolución.

Ambos peleadores extendieron sus prendas al frente, el viejo maestro las analizó y con voz potente resolvió

\- Heita Genji, has traído el liguero, el camisón y medias; Saotome Ranma, has llegado aquí con las pantaletas y el sostén; creo que tenemos un ganador; basándonos en el número de piezas que han presentado, yo declaro que Gen…

\- ¡esperé!- interrumpió Ranma viendo como Heita ya estaba casi fetejando y Soun y Genma ya se habían puesto a llorar. Todos lo miraron expectante con un poco de esperanza – se le rompieron las medias- señaló.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Happosai abrió los ojos con horror

\- no… no es…- el joven escondió tras de si las prendas, aun así con la habilidad que aún poseía el señor se las quitó en menos de tres segundos

-¡tú… tú… ¿cómo has sido capaz?! ¡esto es una situación que me rebasa!- respiró hondo conteniendo las lagrimas – Yo declaro…- habló solemne – a… ¡Ranma Saotome como nuevo heredero del estilo libre!

El alboroto no se hizo esperar, Genma fue el primero en abrazarlo y lloraba a mares, aunque esta vez a diferencia de todas las anteriores parecían lágrimas sinceras, esto era por lo que había trabajado toda su vida y la de Ranma. Soun también lloraba y gritaba en alto que tenía un nuevo hijo, como si la boda se hubiese realizado en ese mismo momento. Kasumi y Nabiki tenían tomadas las manos festejando, cosa rara en la mediana... después de un rato se soltó de su hermana y comenzó a tomar fotografías, si, ahí estaba la Nabiki que todos conocían.

De Genji Heita no se volvió a saber nada.

\- ¿qué estamos celebrando?- se oyó la voz al fondo

\- al parecer algo muy bueno- sonriendo dijo Nodoka y de forma nada disimulada fue a abrazarse a su hijo

Kasumi paso a su lado disimuladamente y salió del dojo.

\- nada hija- dijo al pasar su padre junto a ella para salir del lugar

\- nada- repitió Genma detrás de su amigo

\- ni idea cariño- agregó Nodoka saliendo con ellos

\- 700Y- Akane dio un suspiro

\- 500Y- dijo sacando un billete

\- acaban de escoger al nuevo heredero masculino de la escuela de combate- dijo al tomar el dinero- también se disputaban tu mano- y con eso salió del lugar.

La muchacha miró a Ranma con cara de pocos amigos, él… bueno intentó sonreír de lado.

\- solo quiero decirte que el encargado de decirte era tu papá y el fue el que mejor decidió enviarte de viaje… yo no tuve que ver con esa decisión

\- eres de lo peor Saotome- le dio la espalda dispuesta a salir.

\- ¡oye!- la tomó de brazo volteándola hacia él- no seas tan rencorosa, ya sabemos que soy el mejor, era obvio que ganaría- ella lo miró con resentimiento - ¡oh vamos! ¡¿ni siquiera vas a felicitarme?! ¡Soy el nuevo Heredero del Combate libre!- dijo orgulloso

\- pues más te valía ser el heredero, ya que por si no recuerdas, TU heredero ya viene en camino y sería muy feo que no me casara con su padre- dijo mientras se acariciaba el vientre aun plano.

Ranma le sonrió como un bobo y viéndose a solas con ella la abrazó contra su cuerpo

\- no lo hubiera permitido… ¿hasta cuando les vamos a decir?, ya cumpliste los cuatro meses, tienes suerte de que no se note aún- terminó por posar su mano sobre el lugar donde crecía su hijo.

\- No es suerte, la doctora dice que como es mi primer hijo

\- nuestro- recalcó

\- nuestro- corrigió- primer hijo es normal.

\- como sea Akane, hay que decírselos, te lo llevo diciendo desde hace meses

\- es que…

\- ¿o pretendes decírselos el día del parto?- preguntó sarcástico

\- pues…

\- ¡Akane!

\- ¿qué? Es que se nos acabará la tranquilidad

\- ¿Cuál tranquilidad?- su expresión cínica le hizo saber que tenía razón, su vida nunca era tranquila

\- bien…- dijo en un puchero

\- ¿Qué te parece si se los décimos en la ceremonia oficial del legado?

\- me parece bien- soltó después de un suspiro, aún tenía tiempo.

Se soltaron con pesar y caminaron a la casa

\- ¡hay que preparar la ceremonia de mañana!- gritó Soun emocionado, Akane volteó a ver a su prometido

\- ¡Ranma!

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Aclaraciones

\- Ryoga, Kuno y Heita en su momento en la serie fueron entrenados por Happosai y Genma respectivamente, he de ahí la idea.

N/A.

Hola de nuevo… y yo de nuevo retrasada, ya lo sé. Este es el del 17.

Los quiero y agradezco mucho, especialmente a:

\- Btaisho

\- saotomedgo

\- Haro Adrianne

\- Benani0125

\- alvalome

\- Andre Palomo

\- Maritza559

\- Hinatacris

\- A,R,Tendo

\- kioh, ojalá hayas podido visualizarlo, ya le busqué pero no encontré ningún problema.

\- V,T,Tolkien

\- Ranma84

\- kariiim

\- nancyricoleon

\- felicius

\- Akai27

\- livamesauribe

Y por "Regalo" a:

\- alvalome

\- hinatacris

\- Benani0125

\- A,R,Tendo

\- Ranma84

\- kioh

\- JHO

\- JuanyRdz

\- kariiim

\- saotomedgo

\- Kris de Andromeda

\- felicius

\- nancyricoleon

\- azzulaprincess

\- 1Andera11

\- Akai27, no, en "Emocionalmente débil" se describe ^u^

\- GabyCo

\- Heather Ran

\- Guest

\- Afrika

\- livamesauribe

\- EroLadyLawliet

Gracias a todos, nos vemos pronto, de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
